The present invention is directed to a solid fuel, i.e., wood or coal, burning stove apparatus. Generally such stoves include a combustion chamber into which air is directed, burned, and exited through a flue outlet in turn generally positioned centrally at the top of the combustion chamber. With such constructions, a common problem occurs in that tars and other ingredients from the wood or coal which are not completely burned prior to their exit through the flue accumulate on the inside walls of the chimney and upper stove portions thereby creating a fire hazard. Furthermore, such stoves result in a lower efficiency inasmuch as all the solid fuel available is not burned within the combustion chamber.
The present stove construction enables improved efficiency by providing for the more complete combustion of the solid fuel in the combustion chamber. By creating an exit zone whereby combustion gases are retained longer than normal in the combustion chamber, the temperature of such zone is increased, thus assisting in the overall objects of the invention. Secondary combustion air is directly introduced into such zone to further increase combustion efficiency and to reduce the presence of tars and the like, which otherwise could dangerously build up in the chimney, etc. Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a stove apparatus of the type above-described in which increased burning efficiency of the solid fuel such as wood or coal is achieved therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a stove apparatus which is easy to start and maintain in operation by novice operators and which provides trouble-free operation while burning suitable solid fuel such as coal and wood.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a stove apparatus of the type above-described in which an exit zone is created in the combustion chamber wherein combustion gases are retained a longer time than normal and whereby secondary combustion air is directly introduced thereto so as to insure a more complete combustion and subsequent reduction of tars such as creosote in the combustion gases.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a stove construction comprising a housing defining a combustion chamber wherein combustion gases from said burning pass upwardly through a primary flue opening positioned through said housing at an upper rear portion of said chamber, a baffle disposed in said chamber at a position forward and below said primary flue opening so as to downwardly deflect said combustion gases from upper parts of said chamber into an exit zone adjacent said baffle and located within said chamber, primary draft means for introducing primary combustion air into said chamber and means for introducing secondary air directly into said exit zone so as to more completely burn said combustion gases and in turn reduce tars and creosote therein and to raise the combustion efficiency of said stove.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.